


It was Worth the Wait

by Stacysmash



Series: University Romances [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi wakes up after an evening of drinking to find himself in a position he never thought he’d be in.





	It was Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off one shot from my ongoing story “A New Chapter Begins” immediately after Chapter 9. I think works as a stand alone one shot though if you’d rather not read that story first.

Daichi inhaled deeply as he opened his bleary eyes, blinking to attain some focus in the dimly lit room. As his head cleared he realized he was reclining back on a sofa, and his body felt incredibly warm and safe. He shifted his head slightly down til he spotted a long tan arm curled around his own and across his stomach. He realized that his body was rising and falling slowly, so he guessed the person under him was still asleep. Carefully he craned his head up to glance behind him. At that angle he could see a handsome jaw on top of an elegant neck. Just visible above the head was a spray of inky black hair splayed out in every direction. He smiled as he shifted himself up slightly higher so his head rested on Kuroo’s angular shoulder and gazed at the sleeping cat-like man. Daichi had never been able to observe him like this before, completely unconscious. His lips, typically turned up in a smirk or opened wide as he laughed horrendously, were soft and relaxed, barely open as his breath escaped quietly. His eyes were shut and he was able to see how long and thick his eyelashes were as they brushed Kuroo’s cheeks.  
Daichi’s chest ached as he took in every detail, knowing that with their track record he may not get to see Kuroo for quite a while. He had so many feelings wrapped up in the other man he wasn’t even sure what they meant. From the moment he met Kuroo all those years ago for their practice game, he was astounded by the natural charisma and teasing nature of the rival captain that was unexpectedly endearing. It was hard for Daichi to act like normal and be simply friendly whenever he met Kuroo, trying not to focus on his appealing height and handsome features.  
When he moved to Tokyo, it was Kuroo who reached out to him to assist with his transition, showing him how to navigate the trains and not stick out like a country bumpkin. Over the next three years they retained a consistent friendship that mainly existed over text and Daichi attending one of his games. He could have pursued a deeper friendship with Kuroo easily since moving to Tokyo, but he always held a bit back, worried that the torrent of feelings could burst through at any time. He felt like his heart would not be able to handle a rejection from Kuroo.  
He sighed as he gave his neck a break and moved his head down. He shut his eyes and gave a deep sigh, letting his head slump back against Kuroo’s shoulder, content to have this rare moment to commit to memory so he could replay it again and again in his dreams.  
He hardly had a moment longer to rest when he felt Kuroo shift a little underneath him, his breathing quickening slightly. The long arm flopped on top of him slid off, immersing him in a wave of cool air causing him to shiver. He felt the long lanky body under him stiffen in a stretch and heard a long lazy yawn reverberate down into Kuroo’s chest. To his delight the arm came back snugly around him with the other one snaking around to wrap him up tight. He couldn’t help the little smile that crept onto his face as he felt Kuroo’s nose nuzzle into his hair.  
He wondered if they would be able to stay like that for a while, but a shriek erupted from his throat when he felt Kuroo’s teeth bite down gently on his ear. He jerked up as Kuroo fell apart in a series of giggles.  
“I knew you were awake, hee hee hee” Kuroo teased in his sleepy voice.  
Daichi’s face fell into a grumpy pout as he rubbed his ear. “Who the hell bites someone’s ear? Idiot.”  
Kuroo calmed down his laughter and smiled, his heavy lidded eyes glowing at Daichi. “It wasn’t that hard.” His long arms stretched back around Daichi’s waist and tugged him back down, this time landing on Kuroo with his face down into his chest. “I don’t think we need to get up just yet.”  
Daichi squirmed his body as he sputtered into Kuroo’s shirt. “B-but we can’t sleep here, it’ll hurt your back! Plus I should be getting back.”  
Kuroo snorted, “It’s 3 am, Sawamura, you’re not going anywhere tonight. But if you insist we can move this really nice snuggle session to the bed.” Daichi could not see his face, but he was certain Kuroo’s eyebrows were wagging up and down.  
“Or, you could go to sleep on your bed, and I can stay on the sofa.”  
“And why would you do that? You don’t like snuggling with me?” His voice sounded almost tearful and he gave a little sniff.  
“Ha, I’m sure you’ll get over it,” Daichi said instead of answering the question, and he forced himself up out of Kuroo’s hold to stand and stretch himself. He heard and felt a few cracks as he flexed a bit and massaged his neck. Turning back to Kuroo he found his friend still leaning back with his arms crossed behind his head, a wicked grin on his face. Daichi decided he did not want to know what was going on in that brain, and luckily Kuroo didn’t give him a chance.  
“So, would you like to borrow some jammies? Those jeans won’t be comfortable to sleep in.” He swung his legs off the couch, sprung up on his feet and sauntered over to a dresser.  
“Yeah, if you’ve got any that fit me.”  
“Hmm, luckily I wear my sleep clothes pretty big and roomy.”  
“Are you calling me fat?!” Daichi growled and gave him a jab in the ribs.  
“Ow, ha ha, no, I’m not calling you fat.” He turned slightly and let his eyes slide down the length of Daichi’s body. “I would call you firm and shapely,” he said and had the audacity to lick his lips as he returned to rummaging through the drawers, leaving Daichi speechless and red as a tomato. He whirled back around and threw a shirt and sleep pants into Daichi’s arms and motioned for the bathroom. “Go ahead and try those out.”  
Not giving Kuroo the chance to embarrass him more, he rushed into the bathroom to change. The shirt ended up being a little tight, but not enough that it would rip. The pants were very comfortable, only a little snug around his butt, which he noted a little sourly. After using the bathroom one more time before he went to sleep for real, he left the safe haven to once again be at the mercy of Kuroo’s presence. He froze in the doorway when he found that the couch had been covered by every box, bag, and even a trash can in the vicinity, leaving not even an inch uncovered.  
He looked at Kuroo who was changed into his own pajamas and sitting cross legged on the bed, his face in a triumphant grin.  
“What the hell is this?”  
The sly man just shrugged. “What do you mean?”  
Daichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. “This,” he gestured to the barely visible sofa. “Why is it covered in garbage?”  
“Hey now, that’s not garbage! Those are very important things that need to be there for a lot of important reasons. Now, are you gonna come to bed like a good boy?”  
Daichi couldn’t help it. How Kuroo could do so many stupid things and him find it adorably charming, he’ll never understand. He busted up laughing as he shuffled over to the bed. “You really really wanted to snuggle with me, huh?”  
The grin on Kuroo’s face got even wider and reached his arms out for Daichi. A jolt of nervousness shot through his body, but Kuroo opening himself up like that to him was like a tractor beam. He slid right into the awaiting arms that wrapped him up tight, lifted him just slightly and flopped him down onto the bed. They both laid there for a minute on their sides facing each other. Then Kuroo reached his hand out and tugged on Daichi’s snug sleeve.  
“You look good in my clothes, Sawamura. You should definitely wear them more often.”  
“What’s wrong with my clothes?”  
“Nothing, you look good in your clothes. But your shirts are never this tight, it’s great for showing off your assets.”  
“Psht, what assets?” Daichi murmured as he attempted to slip the covers over himself and Kuroo, who helped lazily.  
“Ooooh? Would you like me to tell you?”  
Daichi could feel his face growing hot yet again and tried to hide under the blankets, which just made Kuroo laugh.  
“N-no, can’t we just go to sleep? It’s late.”  
“Ok, that’s fine, but we gotta sort something out.”  
Daichi poked his eyes above the blankets. “Sort out what?”  
Kuroo leaned his face a little closer, and Daichi noticed a slight flush to his cheeks as well. “Sawamura...are you a little spoon or a big spoon?”  
Daichi grabbed his pillow and shoved it into Kuroo’s face, which also dampened the sounds of Kuroo’s chuckles. He pulled it back and without looking at Kuroo shoved it back under his head and turned his back to Kuroo.  
“Night, Kuroo,” was all he said, hoping the other one would get the hint without layering on any more teasing.  
“Night, Sawamura,” came a low voice behind his head, not really giving any emotion.  
Daichi took a deep breath and tried to go to sleep as fast as possible. It only took a few minutes for him open his eyes in defeat. He was not about to fall asleep any time soon. His mind was whirling with the fact that right behind him was the handsome and charming man he’s had a crush on for 3 years laying so close he can feel the heat from his body underneath the covers. He groaned and turned onto his stomach, attempting to suffocate himself in the pillow.  
“Hey, you alright?” Kuroo asked in a soft voice, and he felt a long slender hand rub his back. Daichi was always an honest man, but he was tempted to flat out lie and say he wasn’t, just to get Kuroo to keep rubbing his back.  
“Mmmm, yeah I’m fine. Just can’t get to sleep.” To his delight, the rubbing didn’t stop.  
“Hmm, yeah. I’m having a little trouble myself.”  
“How the hell did we do it earlier?”  
“Ha, well...I’m pretty sure alcohol was involved. And we were snuggling.” Kuroo spoke the last work right into Daichi’s ear, causing him to shiver. He could feel Kuroo practically hovering over his back and a slight tickling of the hairs around his ear let him know that Kuroo’s nose was nuzzling up to him again. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Kuroo couldn’t hear the way his heart was pounding in the quiet of his dorm room.  
“Sooooo,” the sly voice continued, “If we were to snuggle, would you like me to be on my back and you on top like we were on the sofa? Or, you flip over and I snuggle on top of you? Or we can lay on our sides and spoon like I said earlier, Or…”  
Daichi flipped onto his back underneath Kuroo and shoved his palm up against his mouth. “Shhhhhhhh, ok, ok, however you want, Kuroo.”  
Instead of receiving an answer, he could feel the grin spread underneath his palm, and Kuroo lowered himself straight down onto Daichi, and as soon as Daichi removed his hands from his mouth Kuroo plowed his face into his chest with a giggle. For being as tall as a skyscraper, it was humorous to feel Kuroo curl up into his arms like he needed protection. It took some squirming and giggles for both of them to get comfortable, but once they were they both gave a long sigh, their bodies melded together as if they were made to. Despite being insanely nervous about even closer proximity to Kuroo, Daichi relished in the comfortable peace it swept over him, and after a few minutes he began to run his hand through the crazy black hair tickling his chin. Kuroo gave a pleasant moan and nuzzled his face into his chest more to encourage him to continue, which Daichi could hardly resist. He felt Kuroo’s hands slide in under his lower back, and he asked softly if that was comfortable for Daichi, which he said it was fine. In truth it felt very good, like he did not want those hands to be removed ever.  
With the warmth from Kuroo’s body and his repetitive hair stroking, Daichi began to feel the calm overtake him that would lull him to sleep. However before his eyes could feel heavy he felt the lanky man in his arms squirm just slightly.  
“You okay?” He asked.  
“Yeah…” Kuroo’s voice was quiet, and it sounded like he wanted to say something else, so Daichi waited.  
“...Can I ask you something, Sawamura?”  
“Sure.”  
“I mean, I hope it doesn’t make it weird between us, especially when we’re finally all cozy and shit, it’s just I don’t think I can wait til morning…”  
“It’s okay, Kuroo,” He reached the hand not stroking the silky black locks down to Kuroo’s muscular back and rubbed in circles. “Say what you want to, I won’t let it get weird.”  
He felt a hot breath escape Kuroo’s lips against his chest. “Do you think—Well, maybe if we—Ugh, will you date me and be my boyfriend? Shit that sucked. I’m sorry, pretend I didn’t say anything.” Kuroo stopped the nervous chatter when he felt Daichi’s sculpted chest shake with a rumble of chuckles. Daichi’s fingers gripped onto the hair at the back of his head and gently pulled his head back, his other hand slipping under his chin as his thumb swept across his cheek.  
“Kuroo,” Daichi murmured, his eyes glittering in the dim light, “I would love to date you...and be your boyfriend.” When he said the word “boyfriend” he shyly turned his head away from Kuroo with an impish grin on his face. Kuroo lifted his body off slightly so he could see Daichi more clearly.  
“You mean it, Sawamura?”  
Daichi’s eyes slid back to Kuroo’s face that was hovering over his, a face filled with hope. “O-of course! I would never say it without meaning it.”  
Kuroo bit his lip in his excitement, hoping to keep his smile from from lifting right off of his face. They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute and then burst out laughing.  
“Shit, what do we do now?” Giggled Kuroo.  
“Ha...well there’s a couple options. But we could always start right here,” Daichi leaned up and pressed his lips softly to Kuroo’s, his eyes closing to enjoy the moment. He felt Kuroo’s surprise in the contact, but immediately felt a warm hand sneak behind his head and pull him in even deeper. They inhaled deeply, pulling each other tighter and tighter against each other, but their kisses remained sweet and gentle.  
Kuroo pulled back just a bit and smirked, “Damn, Sawamura...that was smooth.”  
Daichi chuckled deeply, “Was it? It’s not often I can pull that off, so don’t get your hopes up.”  
“Oh don’t worry. Our awkward moments are just as much fun.”  
“Ha...true.” Just then a bear like yawn erupted from Daichi’s mouth as he attempted to stifle it.  
“Hmm….well I think that’s a hint that we should finally get back to sleep.”  
“Yeah...considering it’s now 4 am.”  
“Do you have anything to do tomorrow?”  
Daichi smiled, “Nope, my day is wide open.”  
Kuroo grinned back and then lowered his body downwards so he could bury his face back into Daichi’s chest, snuggling into a comfortable position. “Good, then we have plenty of time tomorrow to laze around and make out all we want.”  
Daichi chuckled softly, and Kuroo felt the solid hands curl back into his hair and attempt to smooth the mess.  
“Sounds good to me.”  
With that silence fell once again in Kuroo’s cozy dorm room, and both men fell into a deep sleep with their arms wrapped around each other and enveloped in a strange, pleasant feeling of finally feeling complete.


End file.
